Dream
by Blaxis
Summary: They all had a dream; the same unspoken dream. "If my destiny is between light and darkness, I prefer to delve into the shadows of a dream without reality…" / Ayato-centric, pre-T.G:re.


**Disclamer: Tokyo Ghoul/Re belong to Ishida Sui; this is a work of fanfiction, not for profit.**

 **Theme song: Sahashi Toshihiko - Shoot (Gundam Seed OST)**

* * *

 **Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The pitter patter of the rain had been unceasing that afternoon; the city was filthy as always, and Ayato reeked of blood, _as always_.

It was one of those despicable dark, rainy days that Ayato hated so much.

He was out on a mission, which he completed with success. He noted that the number of missions started to rise; the enemies of Aogiri's Tree were numerous after all, and he didn't mind, he didn't care. Ayato would do as told, never questioning, never hesitating.

The bluenette entered the hideout soaking; no one was around. Hinami was either asleep or beside Eto; for Ayato those two girls were very different from one another, and sometimes wondered how in the world they were such good friends. He walked toward the room where he usually slept trying to be as discrete as possible. In the Aogiri Tree, Ayato felt no special attachment to any of the ghouls around him; with time he learned that everyone felt the same as him, even Tatara. His situation was the complete opposite of Touka, who considered the former Anteiku members as family, and that place as home, but Ayato… Ayato had lost his home long ago.

Speaking of which, it had been a while since he had last seen his sister. He wondered what she was doing. Ayato sighed; she was free to do whatever she wanted, it was none of his business after all. Well, as long as she was safe and sound, because despite everything, Touka was still his older sister; the weak sister who he will never stop loving and respecting.

After the disappearance of Ken Kaneki, life stopped being the same for everyone, even for Ayato who had no direct relationship with the centipede ghoul. From time to time, his mind would wander to Kaneki, thinking of him, of his whereabouts; wondering if he died after the confrontation with Kishou Arima, or if he was held captive in Cochlea.

Sometimes, Ayato would say that he does not care about him, and some other times, he could not hold himself from feeling enraged when seeing the melancholically sad figure of Hinami.

This was the price of being ghouls.

They will never be able to live a normal life.

Ayato shifted slowly beneath the covers; the bed was hard an uncomfortable to an annoying extent. He sighed, and let himself being lulled by the harsh sound of the raindrops… drifting softly to sleep, to the other world where everything was possible. Where them being ghouls was acceptable, a world where they could _live_ , hand in hand, a smile adorning their faces and hearts exposed without fright.

It was an unspoken dream, almost taboo, that existed in everyone's heart and mind. It was there, existent, maybe oppressed, restrained and loathed, but nonetheless, existent.

It was a small sound which tardily brought Ayato back to the unstable reality; he opened his eyes with difficulty, fatigue was still present, and turned his head toward the source of the sound.

"Hina…" he murmured, bringing his hand to shield his eyes from the disturbing sunrays which escaped from in-between the curtains. Hinami was standing by the nightstand with an item in hands; it was until then that he noticed that he had slept more than needed.

"It stopped raining," she smiled, he recognized concern in her eyes, "Eto said that our next mission is canceled, so you can rest some more."

Her voice was smooth, sounding like the hymn of death, which called out for every existing person.

As she turned to leave, he lifted his hand grabbing her from her shirt, seeming like a child who was begging his mother to not leave his side after having a nightmare. The dual wielder kagune stood still for a moment, then smiled; Ayato was never good with words and that, Hinami was fine with it. She has gotten used to Ayato's silences long ago as the words which were stuck in his throat easily found their way to her heart.

Hinami put down what she had in hands, closed the curtains and walked over to the bed. She took his hand and lied next to him; her face was against his chest and her small, fragile body caged in him. Ayato closed his eyes, and softly inhaled her bewitching scent. Her heartbeats echoed within him, spreading never-ending warmth and kindness, whereas her fingers, which were in-twined between his, whispered mercy and acceptance.

 _This_ felt like _home_.

Ayato knew it, as long as Hinami was beside him, for him any place could be home.

It was only at such serene moments like these, away from the shortly-forgotten blood baths, that Ayato could actually taste the sweetness of their detestable life. He knew, and she knew. They both knew that there was no escaping, no future, and no happy ending. It was a cycle of blood and death; it was what they lived for, the last point of their journey, _death_.

 _'_ _If my destiny is between light and darkness, I prefer to delve into the shadows of a dream without reality…'_

Somehow, along the line, the bed had become comfortable.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A short ficlet I've written to let out some feels, it is set pre-T.G:re.**

 **Thank you for reading; feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
